Talk:Terrazine
Inspired by Marvel? Anyone else think that terrazine was inspired by Marvel Comics' Terrigen?--HED - HalfElfDragon 06:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Of what's provided at the Marvel wiki, I can't say so that much. It strikes me as too slim a similarity to list in the article regardless.--Hawki 08:25, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Drug K, I'm reading the Blizzplanet review, and it doesn't say anything about Terrazine needing to be taken regularly. Is the review the only source, or is it in the novel as well (My copy is still being shipped to me). 06:29, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :I think the novel implies withdrawal symptoms and the like, but I'm waiting for my copy as well. I've altered the writing for now.--Hawki 07:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::It's supposed to be taken regularly, but some spectres go overboard, while others stick to a very strict schedule. And yes, it is addictive. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I got my copy, and it does indeed need to be taken. Aside from it's addictive nature it "has a half-life of about a few hours, and symptoms usually begin to dissipate fairly soon, although it builds in your system over time and repeated use." Spectres, pg 292. 15:13, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Void Where in Steps of the Rite does it say that terrazine comes from the Void? It's stated that terrazine flows freely on Slayn, and allows Void shades to manifest, but as far as I can tell, it's not stated that it comes from the Void itself.--Hawki (talk) 05:46, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Karax's conversations, I can't remember if it's before or after but he mentions the origins of terrazine not being of this universe. My bad I should have been more specific with the source. Subsourian (talk) 06:30, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Found them. He speculates that it's the case, but it's not outright stated to be the case (unless I missed something). I've adjusted it accordingly.--Hawki (talk) 11:28, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Amon controlling terrazine using terrans? Is there a source for that anywhere? There's not one in the article and I don't think it was implied at all during Legacy that Amon was able to control the minds of those exposed to terrazine. Given that we have spectres in the void, where Amon is the most powerful, while directly fighting him I don't think that really makes a lot of sense for it to be the case It just feels really speculative, to me 06:24, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :The article never explicitly says that Amon used terrazine to control the terrans, just that those exposed to terrazine seemed to have a propensity to turn to Moebius thralls, given the massive number of spectres they fielded and terrazine's confirmed connection to the Void. It's worded specifically just to cover the fact Moebius Corps had a disproportionate amount of spectres. :It's not completely unfounded however, as one of the cut plot points from StarCraft: Ghost was that terrazine was causing spectres to serve their "true master" (likely Amon). If you want a more direct source, the book Spectres talks of them hearing voices from the exposure, while Legacy of the Void has statements where the voices begin to give them commands to do things like claim Ulnar. :Why they're still able to function in the Void is anyone's guess, but the game does make a point of showing Moebius Corps uses a large number of spectres. --Subsourian (talk) 12:10, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :: "The return of Amon also impacted the terrans exposed to terrazine, who began to fall under his control en masse" feels pretty conclusive that it was the terrazine exposure causing amon to control them, though, which i don't really feel fits the canon information? Especially considering it excludes the idea that Amon wasn't just turning Moebius members with any kind of psi potential into spectres, which seems fairly easy for him given his easy and ready access to terrazine with no need for the traditional stabilisers, given his Moebius thralls are completely mentally dominated anyway :: 13:24, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :::Changed it up a bit, as you are right it's a bit of a jump given the canon information. --Subsourian (talk) 21:24, May 3, 2018 (UTC)